


My Beloved Enemy

by kryptidfox



Series: Tumblr Drarry Microfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Near Death Experiences, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidfox/pseuds/kryptidfox
Summary: ver·klempt/fərˈklemt/adjectiveovercome with emotion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Drarry Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176209
Kudos: 13
Collections: February 2021





	My Beloved Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> February's Drarry Microfic prompt was: "Verklempt"

we’ve always been split lips and bloodied knuckles

so willing to throw ourselves off ocean cliffs

just to be dashed on the jagged rocks of each other.

so many times we have fought and raged and wept

our blood and tears have both been spilt

on bathroom tiles of ash and fire.

to us, an outstretched hand can seem

just as likely to kill as it is to save.

but we only ever gave as good as we got

because all is fair in war and love

and we are but the foil of one another.

two pawns on separate sides of a board

and both bound by our legacies

to fight, to live, to love, to die.

together, we come apart,

my beloved enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating for Drarry Microfic and it was really fun! Check me out on Tumblr!


End file.
